Tu Perfume
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Con ustedes para el reto premiere del foro Bajo Cero: romance en las mazmorras. Les presento este SEVMIONE Disfrútenlo.


TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.R

Este es un one-shot para el reto "Premiere" del foro "Bajo cero: romance en las mazmorras" espero que le guste!

Advertencias: situaciones sexuales, lenguaje explicito, será rated: M.

Palabras clave: sótano – perfume

_**Tu perfume… **_

No podía saber cómo se le había ocurrido meterse en ese lugar, todo estaba lleno de tierra, polvo de años. La casa prácticamente estaba en ruinas. Pero se sentía una presencia mágica. Ella traspasó la puerta, mejor dicho la puerta se abría ante ella dejándola pasar. Y se cerró cuando ingreso. La sensación de estar en esa habitación era rara. Se sentía cómoda, como cuando usas un pijama por mucho tiempo y este se adapta como una segunda piel, el lugar estaba totalmente lleno de polvo, como si nadie hubiera limpiado por décadas. Un raido sillón, una mesita y una gran biblioteca era todo el mobiliario. Camino tratando de no hacer ruido, se adentro por las diferentes habitaciones, seguía su instinto, lo podía percibir mejor a medida que se adentraba en esa pobre casa, ese _**perfume**_, esa esencia, la que le recordaba a él. Se encontró con un dormitorio, muy bien amueblado y al contrario que el resto de la casa este lugar estaba limpio, ordenado y ventilado. Estaba totalmente impregnado con su olor, con su _**perfume**_. Siguió caminando, en un pasillo angosto descubrió una puerta oculta, camuflada por magia. Se abrió y la dejo pasar, había unas escaleras que descendían hasta las entrañas de esa casa. Bajo por las escaleras hasta el _**sótano**_. Ni bien puso un pie en ese piso de piedra, las antorchas que había en las paredes se encendieron, dejando ver un lugar amplio y cómodo, bibliotecas con frascos y objetos, utensilios, calderos de diferentes tamaños y materiales se apilaban en un mesón de madera. En otras paredes había libreros con tomos muy gastados pero utilizables. En el medio de la estancia varios mesones con mecheros, calderos en uso, tablas y cuchillas, balanzas y demás objetos mostraban el lugar de elaboración de miles de pociones hechas por el dueño de casa. En el mesón había un caldero con una poción en marcha, esta estaba humeando, pero tenía el fuego apagado. Sus vapores llenaban la estancia, el olor que desprendía le hacía acordar a él, madera, hierba buena, tierra mojada. Amaba esas fragancias, las cuales eran su perfume particular. Pero si esta poción estaba terminada… donde estaba el. Descubrió una pequeña puerta en una de las paredes, se acerco y la abrió. Dentro en un pequeño camastro estaba el dueño de casa, y de su corazón, se acerco y agachándose le dio un suave beso en los labios. Lo intensifico un poco dándoselo con más presión, el reacciono y sin abrir los ojos correspondió el beso.

-Te tardaste mucho en llegar. Pensé que llegarías antes. Creí que mi mensaje no te había llegado. Hace horas que te espero. Es más hice amortencia solo para poder estar rodeado de tu perfume. –dijo con los ojos cerrados, y con mucha tranquilidad él.

-Perdón, pero la urgente necesidad de estar a tu lado, me llego en medio de un juicio en la sala principal del Winzengamot. No podía dejar mi puesto y salir corriendo a tus brazos, por más que todo mi cuerpo clamara por tenerte. En cuanto pude, me fui. Supuse que estarías acá. No entiendo, la necesidad de mantener esta casa así.

-Es que así estaba cuando te hice mía, cuando te lleve a mi vieja habitación y en ella te ame como nunca nadie te había amado antes. Fui el primero y seré el último.

Ella se acerco y acariciando su rostro lo beso tiernamente y con pasión.

-Vení, salgamos de este _**sótano**_, tanta amortencia, me priva de sentirte como realmente sos.

Subieron por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación, en el camino, no dejaban de besarse y abrazarse.

Ni bien entraron, ella le quito la ropa con un movimiento de varita, arrojo la varita sobre una cómoda, y lo empujo contra la cama donde cayó. Ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo natural de una música inexistente, poco a poco se libraba de su túnica de jurado, de su blusa y de su falda, solo estaba con un exquisito conjunto de encaje y seda color verde esmeralda, se acerco a su amante y dejo que las manos acariciaran su piel, el recorrió cada centímetro, recorrió las cicatrices en su abdomen mientras maldecía al bastardo que se las había hecho, por suerte ya estaba muerto, beso sus senos, los amaso en sus manos. Ella gemía con cada toque que él le proporcionaba, ella estaba entregada a él. Acaricio sus curvas, mientras su boca se deleitaba con uno de los pezones de la joven, una de sus manos viajo hacia la parte más intima de ella y acariciándola tiernamente la penetró con los dedos, ella gemía y se retorcía mientras él la masturbaba, cuando ella alcanzo la cima del placer, el se dispuso a lamer los resultados de su trabajo. Amaba lo exquisita y suave que ella es. Se posiciono sobre ella y la beso, mientras la penetraba suavemente. Ella lo rodeo con brazos y piernas, mientras el comenzó a envestirla, sus movimientos se sincronizaban con los de ella.

-A mi amor, te amo, no sabes como deseaba tenerte así, hace horas que te esperaba. Sos mi todo.

-Oh mi vida siii, siiii, siiii, masssss, asi siiiiii. Te amo, dame más profundo. Siiiiii. Por el amor de Merlín y Morgana no pares …. OH POR DIOS SEVERUS SIIIIII

-Oh Hermione mi vida te amo, te amo – dijo el descargándose en ella.

Luego de que ambos amantes cayeran rendidos uno sobre el otro, se acurrucaron y durmieron.

Se despertaron luego de un par de horas, era de noche y recordaron en donde estaban. Se vistieron entre besos, mientras ella arreglaba la habitación, el fue al _**sótano**_ y guardo la poción que ya estaba lista. Limpio y acomodo todo el lugar. Juntos salieron de esa casa. El puso conjuros de protección y desaparecieron.

Llegaron a una casa muy linda, no lujosa, pero era una casa lo bastante grande y cómoda. Entraron y lo que vieron los hizo sonreír…

En el medio del living en un sillón un joven hombre de pelo negro, dormía mientras acunaba a una pequeña. También de pelo negro.

Hermione se acerco, le saco a su pequeña de los brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

Severus se acerco al joven y lo despertó suavemente

-Profesor... perdón pero Eilenn no quería dormir y me la traje acá, mientras la acunaba... donde esta – dijo el dormido joven, mientras se despertaba

-Hermione la llevo a su cama, lamentamos el retraso. Y la molestia. Gracias por cuidarla Harry. Y deja de decirme profesor, yo no soy tu profesor, soy colega.

-No hay de que Severus. Estoy dormido, perdón

-Todo bien, vete a tu casa que Ginny debe de estar preocupada.

-Por suerte no, paso a ver como estábamos con los chicos. Comimos acá pensando que llegarían temprano, los chicos jugaron, como tenían sueño Ginny se los llevo. Por lo que se ve se les hizo tarde.

-Hermione salió muy tarde de un juicio, y por consiguiente todos los planes se retrasaron.

-Por lo menos, dime que la salida de aniversario fue agradable.

-Si Harry, la pasamos muy bien, aunque no salimos, nos quedamos en mi vieja casa

-Pero para eso se hubieran quedado acá y yo me llevaba la peque a casa…

-No, porque la idea era estar en esa casa, ese lugar es especial para ambos.

-Ok, si no pregunto, no me crucian

-Muy sabias palabras. Ahora a tu casa. Nos vemos el 1° en el colegio. Espero que este año tengamos mejores alumnos.

-Si señor - y se fue por chimenea su dulce hogar.

Severus subió las escaleras y observo a su dulce esposa terminar de acomodar a su primogénita de 4 años.

Luego ambos se fueron a su habitación a terminar de pasar su aniversario.

El besaba el cuello de ella oliendo su perfume y ella el de él. Y recordó que si no hubieran preparado en el último curso amortencia, no se habría dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba y ella lo mismo. Los perfumes que ambos sentían eran los mostrados por la amortencia que ella había hecho a la perfección y al revisarla ambos se habían mirado a los ojos y se dieron cuenta que pasaba. Ese fue el inicio de charlas, encuentros y besos. Culminando con una escapada a su viejo hogar, donde se amaron por primera vez. De eso habían pasado 5 años. Y era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Estaba casado con una joven abogada, tenía una hermosa hija, era un pocionista reconocido. Y por sobre todas las cosas tenia muchos amigos que lo querían por lo que era, un muy buen hombre.

Fin…

_Hola espero les guste este fic, fue hecho para un reto, gente paciencia con mis otras historias, acabo de recuperarlas, están en un pendrive. Solo corrección y subir. No olviden comentar que les pareció._


End file.
